Aris Jones
Aris Jones was the only male member of a group of female teenagers called Group B. His name may be a shortened form of Aristotle, the great mathematician. ''The Scorch Trials'' They escaped from a place called Glade B and took refuge in a gym, where Aris was abducted by WICKED and placed in the room of the only female member of Group A, or the Gladers. A member of the Gladers named Thomas discovered Aris while searching for Teresa and questioned him about Teresa 's whereabouts. He didn't know anything and Thomas took him back to the dorm where the other Gladers were sleeping. One of the Gladers , Newt, believing Aris to be a spy of WICKED, decided to interrogate him. During the interrogation, Aris introduced himself and revealed them about Group B and discovered he could communicate telepathically with Thomas. The next day, a Glader named Winston informed Aris and the Gladers about a man in the common room they dubbed Rat Man. A few minutes later, Rat Man told the Gladers about the Scorch Trials. Rat Man told them that he is a member of the organization WICKED and that most of the world's governments have disintegrated and the surviving governments banded together to form what would become the organization WICKED. He also reveals that the Gladers have all been infected by the Flare and they must reach a safe haven in two weeks where they will be given a cure and that they must use a Flat Trans to depart the hotel at 6:00 or they will be executed. After he was done explaining, Rat Man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minho became leader of the Gladers following the discovery of a tatoo on his neck, which he washed off and the Gladers decided to get up early to avoid missing the Flat Trans. The next morning, Aris and the other Gladers got up at 5:00 and waited for the Flat Trans to arrive. An hour later, the Flat Trans arrived and Minho instructed Thomas to go last to make sure everyone follows him before he could follow his fellow Gladers. Thomas agreed, and Aris and the Gladers stepped into it and were taken underground. Later, Aris and the Gladers emerged out of the Flat Trans and found themselves in the wasteland known as the Scorch. Minho and Thomas soon noticed an abandoned city and decided to trek there in hopes of finding food and water there. Halfway towards the city, two Cranks approached the Gladers and Minho questioned them about water somewhere in the city. They answered that they better think who is a friend and who the enemies are and they ran off. As the Gladers got closer to the city, they heard a shreik coming from a nearby shack. After drinking, Minho and Newt suggested Thomas figure something out while Aris stayed behind with the Gladers. When Thomas returned, he reported to Minho about spotting Teresa, and Minho questioned Thomas why he didn't take Teresa back with him. Thomas explained, and Minho was suprised. The next morning, Aris and the Gladers noticed strange clouds in the sky and the weather was getting dangerous. Minho suggested they run to the abandoned city and find shelter before they got stuck in the storms. Upon hearing this, Aris and the Gladers quickly ran towards the city. During the rush, Minho was struck by lightning and caught on fire, but Thomas rescued him by pouring water on him. Shortly afterwards, Aris and the Gladers found a giant building they could use as shelter, and they entered to evade death in the storm. Once setling in, Minho, Thomas, and Newt discussed their next plan of action and figuring out how to deal with the Cranks. The Gladers's conversation was interrupted by a Hispanic Crank and Minho questioned who he was. The stranger introduced himself as Jorge, leader of the Cranks Jorge then questioned the Gladers of their purpose. Minho, believing Jorge to be an enemy, refused and demanded Jorge explain first. Jorge felt insulted and gave Minho ten seconds to apologise. Minho did, but without meaning, and Jorge kicked Minho twice and Minho staggered to the ground. Minho apologised again, but was angered at Jorge's violence and began attacking Jorge until Thomas told him to stop. When he did, more Cranks showed up and Jorge told Thomas to talk with him for ten minutes about their purpose. Thomas reluctantly agreed, and he went with the Crank leader into a ruined conference room. When Thomas returned to the Gladers, Jorge introduced the Gladers and Aris to a female Crank named Brenda, who was an intelligent teenage girl. Jorge also warned the Gladers, that if they get to the safe haven, and there is no cure and WICKED lied to them, he will kill the Gladers. Afterwards, Jorge announced to his fellow Cranks about the cure. Aris and the Gladers then followed Jorge and Brenda to a tower to be fed. After lunch, Aris and the Gladers heard a crash from the lower levels of the tower and he rushed with the Gladers to evacuate. Aris Jorge, and the Gladers escaped the tower, but were separated from Thomas and Brenda during the evacuation. Afterwards, Jorge led Aris and the Gladers through the city and eventually made it to the outskirts of the city, where the Gladers set up camp. The Gladers then looked for Thomas and Brenda. The Glader Frypan reported seeing Thomas and Brenda taken inside an apartment by a small group of Cranks. The report angered a majority of the Gladers and Minho immediately planned an ambush. Aris participated in the ambush and the Gladers rescued Thomas and Brenda, but Thomas was shot by a crank named Blondie before they left and was beaten to submission. Afterwards, Aris and the Gladers returned to their camp with Thomas and pulled the bullet out. After Thomas recovered, Aris and the Gladers were confronted Group B led by a corrupted Teresa on the outskirts of the city. The girls took Thomas hostage and warned the Gladers that if they followed them to their camp to rescue Thomas, they would open fire on the Gladers, leaving the Gladers no choice but to continue through the mountains to reach the safe haven. Sometime while in the mountains, Aris snuck away from the Gladers unnoticed. He made his way to a cavern where a freed Thomas and Teresa were waiting. Teresa told Thomas to enter the cave, but Thomas refused and tried to fight back. Aris hit him on the head with a staff, presumably giving him a concussion and pushed him inside the cave and shut the door. Seconds later, Teresa broke free of WICKED's corruption and freed Thomas. Teresa apologised for her actions and revealed that on the night Aris was taken to the Gladers, she was abducted by WICKED and given instructions to kill Thomas. The three teenagers noticed the Gladers and Group B made an alliance to confront WICKED and Aris ran down the mountains with Thomas and Teresa to regroup with the Gladers. They were reunited with their group at the safe haven. Suddenly, canisters emerged from the ground and released monsters created by WICKED that attacked the group. Aris helped fight and kill the monsters after discovering their weak spots. A flying transport called the Berg arrived shortly after the Gladers succeeded in killing the monsters, Aris, along with the rest of the Gladers, climbed aboard the Berg and escaped from the valley. On the Berg, Aris and the Gladers celebrated their success. Hours later, the Berg landed at WICKED's headquarters. Category:Characters Category:Group B